Tigerstar Finds His Inner Song
by Basil and Mallow and Moss
Summary: One day, Tigestar decides to see the Sound of Music, and it changes his life. Sorta like a songfic, but not exactly. Going to add more musicals on here, like the Wizard of Oz (coming next) and stuff like that. Warning: INCREDIBLY WEIRD. You have been warned. FLUFF. R&R, and no flames!


(Moss here! Again! This is real messed up version with Tigerstar singing... Some spoilers to the Sound of Music. Random and has things that are are Two-legish. I just added the Two-leg things to make it more weird :) WARNING: Tigerstar and some other characters are **extremely** out of character. No flames or cursing in reviews.)

One day Tigerstar decided to see, "The Sound of Music" on his TV. In the beginning when Maria sang on the hill spinning, he did the same, the whole clan watching him in awe, their mouths open, then snickering at the scene of Tigerstar spinning like an idiot. On the part where Captain Von Trapp yelled at his children when they disobeyed him, he cried. He burst with joy, sobbing tears when music was brought back into the family. Grabbing popcorn, he munched on them while intently watching the movie.

"Um, Dad, are you okay?" Brambleclaw asked, seeing his father crying.

"This movie... is very touching. It has inspired me to..." Tigerstar sniffled, and stood up. "To... be a better cat. No more battles or blood to be shed. I will be caring and selfless. Maria taught me a lot. Music shall reign the forest, not me."

"Dad, music is not even supposed to exist in the clans, let alone a TV." Brambleclaw meowed. "And you're supposed to be, um, no offense, but a cruel cat with no heart."

"Son! Do not be rude to your father! Go to your room!" he said sternly, then changing to an annoyed mood. "Who cares? This is a fan fiction for crying out loud. AND thanks to Maria, I am now good natured." he said this so calmly, it was creepy it was coming from Tigerstar.

"Um, sure, but what's Fanfiction?" Brambleclaw asked, ignoring Tigerstar's first sentence.

"Look it up on the Internet, okay?" Tigerstar said, rolling his eyes. "Now let me watch my movie."

When Maria started singing "Favorite Things", Tigerstar sang along, having a surprisingly beautiful voice. Everyone in ThunderClan stared at him.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens! Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens! Brown paper packages tied up with strings! These are a few of my favorite things!"

"Oh my StarClan!" Graystripe said, crying tears, clapping his paws. "I never thought I'd say this, but, Tigerstar, I love your voice!"

"Why thank you!" Tigerstar blushed and bowed to ThunderClan, sitting back down on his couch to watch more of the movie.

"Can I sit with you, O Master of Music?" asked Graystripe, yellow eyes wide with awe and admire, suddenly a huge fan of Tigerstar.

"No!" Tigerstar shouted, frowning, pushing Graystripe off the couch. "I don't want to miss the movie by you interrupting!"

"Aaaawww..." Graystripe sulked away.

Tigerstar, ignoring him, continuing watching the movie. He jumped with surprise when the Baroness, the Captain, and Uncle Max were all at the house while Maria and the children were in the canoe, laughing and shouting. "Noo!" he cried. "You're giving yourself away Maria!"

As Tigerstar said this, Firestar looked at him strangely. Usually Tigerstar was serious. Now he wanted to be a music teacher? What the Dark Forest was wrong with him? What the heck was music anyway? Firestar decided to talk to him to get some sense into his brain.

Firestar approached Tigerstar who was watching the movie with an open mouth.

"OH MY STARCLAN! Captain Von Trapp dumped the Baroness?! And Maria and Captain Von Trapp are getting married?!" Tigerstar shouted as Firestar tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, clearing annoyed that his worst enemy was interrupting the movie.

"What is it? I'm up to a really good part!" Tigerstar moaned.

"What's gotten into to you? You're not... yourself. Aren't you supposed to be bloodthirsty and cruel?"

Tigerstar paused the movie with his remote, putting a paw to his chest, a shocked expression on his face.

"Bloodthirsty? Cruel? How _offensive!" _Tigerstar said. "I am a nice, selfless cat, thanks to... this movie." Tears streamed down his cheeks, sniffling. "This has really touched me, you know?"

"Yeah... so what's the point of this "music"?" Firestar asked.

Tigerstar's amber eyes widened with shock. "OMG! You don't know what music is?"

Firestar backed away, now scared of Tigerstar's girlish attitude. "N-n-no."

"Well let me teach you!" And he jumped off the couch, prancing.

"Let's start at the very beginning! A_ very _good place to start. When you read you begin with-"

Three random kits called in, "A, B, C."

"What are you talking about? What the heck is Ay Be Ce?" Firestar asked, breathing quickly. Then he told himself, "It's all a dream, it's all a dream, it HAS to be."

Tigerstar picked up the scared figure of Firestar. He looked into the ginger leader's green eyes, smiling, and said,

"When you sing, you begin with Do Re Mi."

The three kits called out again, "Do Re Mi."

"Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti-"

Firestar looked utterly confused. Seriously, what had gotten into Tigerstar? He then let go of him.

"Oh, let's see if I can make it easier. Hmmm." Tigerstar thought aloud, seeing Firestar's confusion.

"Do, a deer, a female deer. Re, a drop of golden suuun. Mi, a name, I call myself. Fa, a long long way to ruuun. Sew, a needle pulling threeaad. La, a note to fall seeew. Ti, a drink with jam and breeaad. That will bring us back to Do-o-o-o."

"Do." The first kit said.

"A deer, a female deer." Tigerstar answered happily.

"Re." The second kit said.

"A drop of golden suuun."

"Mi." a third said.

"A name I call myself."

"Fa." a fourth said.

"A long long way to run."

"Sew." a fifth said.

"A needle pulling threead." And when Tigerstar sang this, he again grabbed Firestar by the paw. They both started dancing together. Tigerstar, joyfully. Firestar, reluctantly.

"What does this fox-dung teach me?!" Firestar said resentfully.

"Why, it teaches you music, of course!" And Tigerstar started spinning Firestar around in circles. This was getting way too creepy for Firestar.

"Get the **** away from me!" Firestar cried, and he jumped out the window, running from the now crazy singing Tigerstar. Tigerstar chased after him in the distance. "Let me teach you another song! I need to improve that _voice_ of yours!"

And the 6 random kits (the La didn't get to finish) stood solemnly outside Tigerstar's house and sang "Laaaaaaaaaaa." as Tigerstar and Firestar were running in the sunset.

(Hope you peeps enjoyed it! Like I said, they are **extremely **out of character, which makes it more fun to write! This is sort of like a songfic. I'm going to have Tigerstar sing a lot of different songs from other musicals. R&R, and no flames!)


End file.
